All Under a Single Roof
by UnleashTheDinosaurs
Summary: After another disastrous meeting, Canada invites everyone to stay in his mansion for a few months in order for everyone to bond. Participating in weekly group activities that focus on teamwork, will Canada's plan really pull everyone together? Or will it just cause even more tension than before? Includes Gerita, Usuk AND Fruk, Spamano, Dennor, Prucan, and more! Rated T for swearing
1. 1st Month: Bonding

_**HARRROOOOOO~ **_

_**It's me! The beautiful, the amazing, the girl with the over-sized ego, Dino! Here with a new story! And yes, I know what you're thinking... "But Dino, you've got so many uncompleted stories already! Why did you start a new one?" Because... Because... Because I... I don't even know... I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to take this story either. I just thought of it like two days ago and decided to write it. Oat well, already posted the story, I'll just go with the flow :P**_

_**Most of you probably know me for my Legend of Zelda stories, so if you're here for that, I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but this is actually a Hetalia fic, something I've wanted to write for a while now. I got into Hetalia about a year ago and since the first episode I've wanted to write a story for it, but I just couldn't think of anything original. Now I've finally made up something so hopefully it goes well. **_

_**However if you're new to my account, Bonjour! (I'm not actually French. I have no French blood in me whatsoever.) I call myself Dino! I'm a narcissistic, random, not-very-serious-girl with a weird imagination and a love for Yaoi, Yuri, and straight couples! I love almost every single ship out there! So if you're looking for some romance, drama, and some laughs, tag along and continue reading! If not... er... well... you should still tag along... because... because... yeah...**_

_**Okay! I'll stop bothering you!**_

_**Enjoy~! **_

* * *

"Y'know... This would make an amazing drinking game."

_"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A BLOODY RAPIST LIKE YOU!"_

"Ah, si... But we have no alcohol."

_"DON'T WORRY! I'LL FIX THIS PROBLEM, FOR I AM THE HERO~!"_

"I suppose we could use our water instead."

_"SHUT UP WHITE BOY! THIS ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM ARU!"_

"Or we could make it into a workout! Every time China says 'aru' we do 10 push-ups."

_"China~ Give me a hug, da?"_

"Ah, yes! And every time England and France fight we do 10 sit-ups!"

_"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ARU!"_

"And every time Germany shouts we do-"

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Germany, the man in question, shouts in a bold, booming voice that could be heard from outside the building walls. It's another ordinary day for our lovely nations. The birds are singing, the trees are dancing, and bright, almost cloudless sky, appears overhead. The fresh smell of spring floods the air and a warm breeze can be felt upon one's skin. It's a beautiful day to go outside and prance along in the fields humming a joyful tune, but instead, all the nations cram inside a large meeting room, sitting around a long oval table. At one end sits a happy Italian with a long curly strand sticking out on the side of his head, completely in his own world, singing a joyous song. If one scanned the room, they would see a Austrian frozen in the mist of tackling a Swiss, three girls, Hungary, Seychelles, and Lichtenstein, sprawled across the table, just in the middle of gossiping, Romano sitting in his chair with his arms crossed, judging everyone in the room, Norway strangling Denmark, Finland in the middle of trying to convince Iceland that Sweden wasn't actually his wife, Poland chasing Lithuania around with a bottle of pastel pink nail polish in his hands, Spain and Prussia sitting peacefully in their chairs writing down a "World Meeting Workout" list, Russia hugging China extremely tight, and England just about to punch France right in the face with America cheering for a fight. However, all stop what they're doing at the sound of Germany and all turn to face him simultaneously.

"10 burpees..." Spain finishes his sentence quietly, whispering to the albino beside him.

"This is ridiculous! We've been stuck on the topic of Global Warming for three days now and we haven't got a single suggestion to work with because EVERYONE keeps fighting over the stupidest things! We're the representatives of countries, not high-school teenagers! The fate of humanity relies on all of us so we can't picker and brawl over everything that comes out of each other's mouths!" Germany lectures, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Actually... I accidentally walked in on all our bosses having a meeting once. Apparently our world meetings are just a way to distract us while they actually debate real problems." Seychelles raises her hand meekly.

"W-WHAT?!" The entire room gasps.

"T-That was a joke! It was a joke!" Hungary reassures the rest of the countries. "Right, Seychelles?" Hungary demands more than asks, glaring at the young girl.

"U-Uh... Sure..." Seychelles mutters a reply.

"Ahem... Anyways, we can't keep fighting like this every single meeting. Maybe we should do the trust fall again...?" Germany mumbles to himself, trying to brainstorm ideas.

"Oui oui! Seychelles Darling~! Fall into my arms~!" France commands, gesturing to the beautiful young girl flirtatiously. Seychelles immediately shakes her head in response, hiding behind Hungary's shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea... considering how we all ended up at the hospital after Denmark trusted Norway a little too much..." Finland mumbled, making the room turn to glare at Norway.

"What? I just thought it'd be funny if I didn't catch him. I didn't think he'd actually crack his head open." Norway replied plainly with a roll of his eyes. "Still was pretty funny though..."

"It's fine! I totally feel fine now! Besides, my hair grew back quite nicely, and Nor and I are still the best of buds~" Denmark smiles, wrapping his arm around Norway's shoulder and pulling him close.

"Touch my shoulder again and I'll kill you." Norway threatened. Denmark, oblivious to Norway's threat continues to smile like a dork.

"I know! Why don't we all play the Pocky Game? I brought my camera and everything!" Japan suggests, pulling out a high-definition digital camera and various packs of strawberry and chocolate flavoured Pocky sticks.

"I think that's a great idea! Seychell-"

"NO!" Everyone shouts, cutting France off, making both him and Japan sigh in disappointment.

"I-I... I have an idea..." Canada mumbles, not wanting to speak up too loud as everyone starts to engage in their own conversations and arguments again. "Guys...? I have a... um..." Canada tries again, a little louder. No one responds. "You guys? If maybe you could quiet down a bit I uh..."

"Wait? Who are you again?" America asks, finally noticing the Canadian.

"Ugh! Germany!"

Frustrated, Canada lets out the quietest, politest growl of frustration in the entire world as he "stomps" (in his terms) over to Germany, who at this point is rubbing his temples, trying not to burst again. Canada politely taps Germany, catching his attention with a simple, "Ja?" Canada decides to whisper into Germany's ear his idea, which at the sound of it, Germany perks up.

"That... That might actually work!" Germany exclaims, standing up from his chair and slamming his hands down on the table again, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone! Canada has an idea! A way for us all to bond!" Germany announces before glancing towards the blonde with a nod. Canada points to himself and mouths, "Oh, me?" before looking back at the nations with a shy look on his face.

"U-Um... Well... You see, I have this mansion up on the mountains in Alberta. It's got plenty of space and enough room to fit all of us. So... Uh, I was thinking... maybe we could all take a vacation there for a month or two so we could really bond and understand each other." Canada mumbles, fiddling with his clothes nervously.

"Uh, where's 'Albania' again?" America asks, pushing up the rim of his glasses.

"Alberta. And it's uh... north of Montana, I think." Canada replies.

"Oh, it's in your country? No way Bro, I ain't living in an igloo for a month!" America objects.

"Are you a complete idiot?! Not all Canadians live in igloos you wanker!" England spits, taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm an idiot?! You're the one who burnt down your house because you somehow set your cereal on fire!" America exclaimed with a glare.

"H-How did you set your cereal on fire?!" Iceland inquires with a confused look on his face.

"America! Spreading lies and gossip is rude! I thought I raised you a gentleman!" England points at America, a blush coming onto his face as all the other nations laugh and comment on his cooking.

"You're still holding that grudge for my independence?! Get over it Dude, I'm not your little colony anymore! You're not my older brother! I'm your equal!" America shouts back.

"You selfish, ungrateful, bloody git! You should be thankful that I raised you or you could've turned out to be way more of an idiot than you already are!" England snaps, standing up from his chair. America immediately picks up the steaming tea pot that was placed beside England's elegant tea cup and walks towards the open window.

"AMERICA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! PUT THAT TEA DOWN!"

"MAKE ME OLD MAN!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!" Canada screams, in probably one of his loudest moments ever. Every single nation gasps in horror.

"C-Canada!" America exclaims.

"Watch your language!" England lectures.

"Romano says the F-word in every single sentence-"

"I do fucking not." Romano cuts in.

"-but the one time I say it, it's the worst, most disgusting thing anyone's ever heard?!" Canada finishes.

"Yes." Japan replies blatantly. Canada sighs, cooling down.

"Look, if any of you want to come over to my place in Alberta this Friday and participate, you're more than welcome too. Maybe you all don't want to do something about all this, but I do! And I think Germany does as well. If we really want to fix these world problems, we need to work was a team, and if we want to do that we need to bond with each other and learn to listen to one another. We'll talk about this again at the meeting tomorrow and discuss details. Are there any objections, suggestions, or concerns before Germany calls this meeting to a close?" Canada asks politely, his eyes scanning the room.

"Yeah, who are you again?" America asks.

Canada sighs.

* * *

Another beautiful day arrives on the West Coast of Canada. Upon the mountain tops, the sounds of nature can be heard from far and wide. Various types of Birds fly by, along with the fluffy white clouds in the clear blue skies. The grass is perfectly green and perfectly dry. Flowers and other beautiful plants grow sporadically around a three-story elegant mansion, mostly painted baby blue with white accents. Around the walls grow lengths of ivy in beautiful swirls and shapes. Lightly crushing the dirt and rocks beneath their feet, Canada, Germany, and Japan walk down the dirt path towards the mansion, carrying boxes of food and various other supplies.

"Thanks for helping me today Germany, Japan." Canada smiles, taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. "I really hope this whole thing works out."

"I think it will. I just hope everyone shows up and doesn't bail out of this..." Germany mutters, glaring at specifically nothing.

"I've also prepared a list of activities that we can do to help all us nations bond with each other." Japan states.

"Wonderful! Maybe we'll give everyone partners for making dinners as well to help us work as a team." Canada suggests.

"Very good, but absolutely no Pocky Game and no locking people in closets Japan." Germany demands.

"But Germany-sama-"

"No."

"...Fine. I'll cross those off the list..." Japan sighs.

"Ah! Here we are! I hope you guys like it here! Feel free to make yourselves at home." Canada politely says, opening the large front doors, leading Germany and Japan into his large home, decorated just like how Canada would; homey. Though it hadn't been used in a while, the house still smells like maple syrup and fresh pancakes and though it's spacious, it still feels comfy and warm. The floors are made of light brown wood, along with most of the furniture. Most of the fabric and cloths are patterned with an old-fashioned style and most of which are knitted by Canada himself. Awing at the large chandelier in the middle of the living room just above the couch across from the fireplace, Germany and Japan follow Canada through the living room towards the kitchen, but they're stopped halfway through by the loud noise of a vehicle approaching the house right out by the front entrance.

Canada places down the boxes in his hands and runs out the door to see America pull in on his giant, monster truck with a few eagles and the American flags spray painted all over it. The loud base of a popular rap song sounds out of the speaker. Canada winces at the loud noise as he approaches the truck.

"America!" Canada tries to shout, only for his voice to be over flooded by the music. "A-Americ-Oof!"

"FREEEEEEEDOOOMMM!" America shouts, shooting the car door open as he steps out of the truck with a large smile on his face. "Yo, Canada Bro? Where'd you go?" America shrugs, about to walk towards the house when he trips over his brother, who is now lying on the ground, groaning in pain from being hit right in the face by America's car door. "Oh, hahahah! Sorry Man!" America laughs, not helping Canada up whatsoever as he skips towards the entrance where Japan and Germany stand, watching the whole scene.

"Hey Japan! Wassup Homie?" America greets, going for a fist-pump, which Japan merely stares at, not returning the greeting. America coughs awkwardly before finally putting his hand down. Germany runs over to help Canada off the ground.

"You're here very early America." Japan points out.

"You bet I am! Those other nations are going to feel so stupid and late because I'm here so early! Hahahah!" America laughs again. placing his hands on his hips. Germany and Canada eye him judgingly. Suddenly, the sound of horse shoes tapping along the ground is heard as two elegant white horses gallop up the hill, being guided by England, wearing a fancy suit. The horses also pull a large old-fashioned black carriage which contains multiple suitcases, all of which are England's. America quickly moves Japan out of the front doorway and places himself in a "chill" pose in the middle of the doorway, leaning on the sides of the door. As England exits the carriage, he picks up a single suitcase and heads straight to the door with a proper posture and look on his face, only to be stopped by America, who is currently in his way.

"Well, are you running a bit late?" America teases in a deep voice, eyeing England, who scoffs in reply.

"I'm quite early you bloody git, now go help bring in my luggage." England demands as America acquiesces and steps to the side, moving out of England's way.

"No way Man, I don't take orders from you!" America exclaims with a huff.

"I'll help!" Canada states, fixing his glasses as he picks up the rest of England's luggage and starts taking it into the house.

"Why thank you Canada! Such a sweet boy you've grown to be." England comments with a smile. America flushes, immediately feeling jealous.

"N-No! I'll take those actually. Besides, I'm stronger and I'm a hero!" America exclaims, taking England's luggage from Canada's hands and taking them into the house instead.

"Then why don't you be a hero and stop talking for the rest of the day?" England and America continue to picker as they enter the house, making Germany, Canada, and Japan sigh simultaneously.

As the day goes on, various other cars start to arrive, all including the Nordic Five, Russia, China, Seychelles, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland and Lichenstein, Poland, and Lithuania. Almost reaching the end of the night, Canada, Germany, and Japan hope for more arrivals of countries willing to participate, but after a while they start to lose hope.

"I hope more people come soon..." Canada sighs, sitting out on the front porch beside Germany and Japan.

"We can't wait for too long Canada. We need to start the announcements and laying down the rules." Germany states, tapping on his watch. "We also can't have all these nations waiting around in the living room for too long. We need to assign them their bedrooms."

"But the Italian brothers aren't here yet, and neither is Prussia." Canada points out solemnly. "Kinda hoped we'd have a better turn out of nations..."

"Well... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed about Italy not showing up... But we do have a good amount of countries here, more than I thought we'd be able to convince." Germany says, standing up along with Japan. "C'mon, let's go inside." Germany suggests, walking towards the entrance with Canada and Japan in tow.

"Wait! I see someone coming!" Japan points out, pointing towards the lights from a car approaching. Canada smiles, running out to the parked car with Germany and Japan following. Once the engine from the car stops, Italy basically jumps out of the car and runs into Germany's arms.

"Germaaaaaaannnyyyyy~!" Italy exclaims in happiness, pulling the taller blonde into a hug.

"I-Italy..." Germany tries to resist a smile, hugging Italy back.

"Kisses! Kisses!" Italy demands playfully, standing on his tip-toes, desperately trying to reach Germany's height.

"Ita-"

"Pleeeeeeeaseee?"

"F-Fine..." Germany sighs, his cheeks flushing as he places two kisses on either side of Italy's cheeks, making Italy smile even brighter than before.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU POTATO BASTARD!" Romano shouts, head-butting Germany in the stomach. Germany doesn't move an inch.

"Romano I was just-"

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR EXCUSES! DON'T EVEN BREATHE AROUND ITALY!" Romano cuts Germany off.

"It was just a simple greeting Romano!" Italy insists as he's dragged towards the house by his brother. "Romaaaannoooo..."

Suddenly, another car pulls up. This time it's a sleek black limousine. Stepping out as if they were on the red carpet, France, Prussia, and Spain step out of the vehicle with dazzling smiles on their faces.

"Move out of the way~ For we are..." Prussia pauses for affect.

"The Bad..." France exclaims, striking a pose.

"Touch..." Prussia shouts, striking another pose.

"Romanooooooo~" Spain shouts, running towards the Italian with a joyful look on his face. Just as he's about to jump into a hug, Romano steps to the side, making Spain fall face-first into the ground.

"Don't touch me you tomato-loving freak!" Romano spits rudely.

"R-Roma..." Spain whines, rubbing his head. "Why're you so meeeeeeannn?"

"...Trio. He was supposed to say trio." Prussia rolls his eyes.

"All those hours of practice, wasted!" France huffs, stomping towards Canada's mansion.

"There better be food Loser! I'm starving!" Prussia states with a smirk, tapping Canada on the shoulder before following France into the house. Canada sighs.

"This is going to be a long night..." Canada mumbles, following everyone into the house.

* * *

Filled with chatter, Canada's living room is filled with plenty of nations from around the world. Desperately trying to squeeze through to get to the front of the room, Canada repeatedly says "excuse me..." and "O-Oh! S-Sorry..." and other various apologies. None of which are noticed by any of the countries. Once finally reaching the front of the room, Canada meekly taps a spoon on a glass, trying to get everyone's attention. No one notices, continuing on with their loud conversations.

"Excuse me? Everyone?" Japan tries to get everyone's attention. No response.

"Um... Guys?" Canada mumbles. No response.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany shouts, making everyone jump in fear.

"Oh! 10 burpees!" Spain exclaims happily, nudging Prussia on the shoulder.

"Now, we're all gathered here to bond and support each other to work as a team from now on, so no fighting, no screaming, no strangling each other-"

"Darn." Norway mumbles under his breath.

"-no hair pulling, no stealing food from the fridge, no randomly doing burpees, _Spain, Prussia._.." Germany obviously hints, noticing the two in the back, "randomly" doing burpees. They're both barely listening to Germany. "AHEM!" Germany grabs their attention, making them both scramble back onto their feet in fear of Germany. "As I was saying, no backstabbing, try to lower it down on the swearing, no insulting, no being two-faced, no-"

"Germany-sama, I think they got it..." Japan cuts Germany off. "We have a few ground rules we'd like to place for the next two months... 1. Everyone must participate in a weekly group activity that will help us bond and/or work together, 2. No one is allowed to leave this property unless forced to do so under extreme circumstances or a group activity. The only people that can leave are myself, Germany, and Canada, and that's only to get food, supplies, and other various needs, 3. We will be giving every single one of you a roommate that you will bunk with in a singular bedroom for the month. After the first month we'll randomly switch roommates. 4. Please treat Canada-san's humble home with respect. Everyone will be giving weekly chores to do around the house to make sure this place stays clean. I think that's it for rules... That's not too many."

"There is a swimming pool and a hot tub on the roof for anyone to use at anytime, an exercise room on the second floor, a theatre on the third, a game room on the second, and a few other things as well. I'll put up a map of the mansion by the front doors for reference. If any of you need anything, feel free to notify me, Germany, or Japan." Canada smiles.

"Okay! Everyone will follow the rules and bond with each other so that we can have LOTS OF FUN!" Germany shouts in an angry tone, making everyone quiver in fear. The room goes awkwardly quiet.

"U-Um... What Germany meant to say was '_so that we can have lots of fun!_'" Canada repeats, making everyone cheer. Japan quickly picks up a top hat filled with papers with numbers written on them. Everyone picks a number from the hat and observes them.

"But that's just what I said." Germany whispers over to Canada.

"I-I know but-"

"Canada-san, are you going to pick out a number for your roommate?" Japan cuts off Canada's conversation with Germany.

"Oh, right. A-As much as I don't want to sound like I'm not open to everyone else, I hope I get one of you two as my roommate... I couldn't imagine getting one of the Bad Touch Trios..." Canada nervously laughs, pulling a number out of the top hat. "I got #3."

"Did you say #3, Mon Cherie?" France asks happily, coming up behind Canada.

"Oh dear..." Canada mumbles before turning around to face a joyful France.

"I got #3 as well~ Looks like we'll be roommates!" France exclaims, hugging the poor Canadian, who laughs nervously, before turning to Japan mouthing, "Help!"

"What number did you get Japan?" Germany asks, picking a number out of the top hat.

"#2. What about you?" Japan questions.

"#12... I wonder who that is..." Germany mumbles.

"Hey British Dude, what number did you get?" America asks England, peering over his shoulder.

"Stop breathing on me you git! I got 9. What about you?" England inquires.

"2..." America sighs.

"Darn..." England mutters under his breath.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

"America-san, I believe we are roommates. You got #2, correct?" Japan asks, tapping America lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Awesome! Rock on Japan!" America goes for a fist-pump again. Japan merely stares at his hand again, not responding. "Er... Um..."

"Hey Nor~ What number did you get?" Denmark kindly asks, leaning on his "best bud".

"Not yours. 11." Norway replies blatantly.

"Awh... Who did I get then?" Denmark inquires to specifically no one.

"#7? Sweden." Norway answers, pointing to the tall blonde. Denmark and Sweden make eye contact, only to start glaring at each other fiercely, their blood boiling by the second. Norway smirks, walking away. "Have fun!"

"Norway... Um, I think you may be my roommate..." Lithuania states, showing his piece of paper.

"Well, it could be worse I suppose." Norway sighs.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Lithuania stutters. Poland runs up to Liet, clinging onto his arm.

"Awh... You're not my roomie? And I was like, so totally excited to braid your hair n' stuff..." Poland sighs.

"O-Oh, darn... Heheh..." Lithuania pretends to be just as upset as Poland. "Maybe you got one of the girls. You could braid their hair."

"Ooh! That's like, such a great idea! I'm gonna go ask!" Poland runs off towards Hungary and Seychelles, showing them his number.

"Man, he's a handful. And I thought Denmark was hard to deal with." Norway teases.

"Oh... You don't even know the half of it..." Lithuania sighs.

The night continues on as everyone finds their roommates and goes to their respective rooms. Switzerland forced Germany and Japan to put himself and Lichtenstein together, in room #2 was Japan and America, #3 was Canada and France, #4 was Prussia and Spain, #5 was Romano and Italy, #6 was Poland and Seychelles, #7 was Denmark and Sweden, #8 was China and Russia, #9 was Hungary and England, #10 was Austria and Iceland, #11 was Norway and Lithuania, and #12 was Germany and Finland. Some where happy with their roommates... Others... not so much...

* * *

"This is such a lovely home Canadia-"

"Canada."

"-It's just so homey and well, you!" France exclaims, bringing his luggage into Canada's room and placing them by the bed. In each bedroom was a hand-crafted bunk-bed, a small desk, two wardrobes, a television, and a bookshelf full of history books and non-fiction.

"W-Well, thank you France..." Canada mumbles a reply, sitting on the spinning chair by the desk.

"Now, are you on top or bottom? Oh, what am I saying? You're much too meek to be on top. Of course you're underneath~" France rambles with a smile on his face.

"A-Are we talking about the bunk bed or-"

"Well, now that we're all settled and completely comfortable with each other..." France trails off, sitting on the bunk bed. "You must tell me, are you into Germany?"

"W-W-W-W-Wha... What?!" Canada stutters.

"Well, why else do you hang beside him so much? Tell me, are you just doing all this to impress him?" France interrogates.

"N-No! No, it's n-not like that at all!" Canada insisted, blushing from embarrassment. "I'm doing this cause I want everyone to bond-"

"Bond~?" France asks flirtatiously.

"N-Not like that! Just as like, a family and as a team..."

"So... You don't like Germany?"

"No! Not in that way!"

"But do you like someone?"

"I... W-Well... Yes-"

"Who is it? What's his name? Does he have white hair? Does he have red eyes? Is he loud? Does his name begin with 'P'?" France suddenly blurts out questions.

"It's a '_she_' and her name is Madeline... She's not a country... She's human..." Canada mumbles solemnly.

"O-Oh... Canada... Everyone knows that loving a human will only hurt you. Humans are mortal. We nations are not." France says a little more softly.

"I know..." Canada mutters a reply. Before France can say anything more, the door suddenly burst open with Prussia in the doorway.

"Sup' Losers! Guess who I got as a roomie? That's right! Spain! And you're stuck with his this loser! Hahahahahha!" Prussia laughs, pointing at Canada, who at first pouts at Prussia's comment until he starts to realize...

_Does he have white hair? Does he have red eyes? Is he loud? Does his name begin with 'P'? _

Canada observes the albino standing in his doorway.

_White hair... Red eyes... Loud... P-Prussia? _

Canada quickly pulls France close to him and whispers huskily, "Y-You're trying to set me up with Prussia?!"

"You're smarter than you look Cheri..." France whispers back. "C'mon... Don't you think he's cute?"

Canada takes another look at Prussia who is dancing to himself in the doorway with a smile on his face, totally oblivious to France and Canada's conversation. He sighs, hanging his head.

"This may have been a bad idea..."

* * *

**_YAY FINISHED!_**

**_I hope you like PruCan because it's oh so very obvious that's going to be one of the main couples XD ...Or will it? Maybe I won't add them as a couple... Maybe I'm just teasing you... Maybe this story won't be humorous at all... Maybe it'll be a horror fic and stuff will happen and people will die!_**

**_..._**

**_Yeah no, there will be PruCan. Along with Gerita, Usuk AND Fruk, Spamano, Dennor, AusHun, and many many many more~ So many ships, so little time._**

**_Hey, if you liked my writing, go ahead and check out a few of my other stories on both FictionPress (most are much more serious and dramatic) and FanFiction (most of which are Legend of Zelda related) :3_**

**_I'm so happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave a review and I shall give you a free internet sandwich, provided with extra pickles, sauce, and cheese! Also you may choose whether you'd like fries, salad, or soup on the side. All free of cost! Thank you for choosing Dino's Sandwich Shop today! We hope to see you again!_**

**_Lots of hugs!_**

**_-Dino_**


	2. 1st Month: Love in the Air

**_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~_**

**_It's Dino again. This is probably one of the fastest updates I've ever done. Usually it takes me at least a month to post... Guess I'm just excited :3_**

**_Do you ever talk to yourself? I know I do, and it actually works :P_**

**_I just absolutely LOVE writing France's dialog. He's just so... Flirtatious~ I find it's hard for me to write FrUk actually. Not sure why. But I find it super easy to write UsUk. I dunno. I'll somehow make it all work. _**

**_Also, to those who think Romano is some kind of "badass" or "super-manly-amazing" guy, sorry to disappoint you. I totally picture him to be just as much as a "crybaby" as Italy XD I hope you're all okay with my headcanons so far. I know that I like/dislike different headcanons than a lot of other Hetalians. But anyhootizdootiz, I hope you all still enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing this!_**

* * *

Canada yawns an adorable hum as he walks through the cozy living room, listening to the sounds of sunrise faintly heard from outside. He stops in his tracks for a moment, lifting his arms up as he leans side-to-side, stretching out his body.

"Tense my dear? I can help~" France suddenly comes behind Canada, placing his hands on the young boy's shoulders and seductively messaging them out. Canada's peaceful expression immediately turns into a look of horror.

"AH! P-Please don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Canada stutters, flailing out of France's grasp.

"Just helping you loosen up. You're up quite early." France comments.

"A lot of nations are up pretty early, surprisingly. I thought I'd have a nice quiet morning like I usually do but..." Canada trails off, eyeing Spain and Prussia in the television room, talking loudly as they write down something on a big piece of paper, Russia, running around the entire house chasing China with a large pipe, both with deceiving smiles on their faces, and England and America, in the kitchen trying to work together on breakfast.

"You'd be surprised how many nations are early-birds!" France exclaims. "Like Prussia over there! See how much you two have in common?"

Canada eyes Prussia, laughing a loud, obnoxious laugh with Spain as they fall onto the couch.

"...We have nothing in common." Canada replies blatantly. "What's up with you anyway? Why're you so hung up on getting me and Prussia together?"

"I have my reasons. C'mon, he's adorable in an obnoxious way, don't you think?"

"Er..."

"And he's got such a sexy body~ Mm... and those red, piercing eyes-"

"It sounds like you like him more than I do..."

"I'm just pointing out his good qualities! Considering I raised you, I think it's my-"

"England raised me."

"..."

"..."

"We both raised you. And that being so, it's my responsibility to make sure you find the perfect mate." France continues, obviously taking offense to Canada's last statement.

"And you think Prussia's a good match? L-Look at him! I'm not even sure what dance move that is!" Canada points out, glancing over at the albino, who is currently doing a weird dance on the floor with Spain. "I mean... Are they even dancing? I don't know..."

"You can't tell me you've never thought about Prussia in a romantic way!"

"Yes I can! I barely think of him as a friend honestly... He's always teasing me and calling me 'Loser'..."

"He calls everyone 'Loser'."

"Well I don't think it's very nice!" Canada pouts, crossing his arms. "Do you even know if he likes me?"

"Why of course I do!" France replies.

"Really? Well, if you can get some solid proof or get him to admit he actually likes me, I'll... I'll let you attempt whatever it is you're trying to attem-"

"Challenge accepted!" France cuts Canada off, running towards Prussia.

"F-France! Oh... I really shouldn't have said that..." Canada mumbles, scratching his head.

* * *

"I don't see why we don't just make burgers!" America shouts, waving a large knife in the air, arguing with England who is constantly trying to avoid getting hit with the knife.

"W-Watch where you wave that thing you idiot!" England shouts, genuinely scared for his life. "And we aren't making burgers for breakfast! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"We'll just make Egg McMuffins then!" America suggests, opening up the fridge, still with the knife in his hands.

"We're not making anything from McDonalds! Maybe we should fry up some mushrooms and tomatoes..." England suggests.

"Ugh! Gross! Let's make bacon!"

"Bacon's bad for our health. I'm going to bake some beans instead."

"Who eats baked beans for breakfast?!"

"Who eats hamburgers for breakfast?! Y'know what?! You can just make your own god damn breakfast! I'll make my own as well and see which is more popular at breakfast!"

"You're on Old Man!" America shouts, immediately starting to make his own breakfast. He finds a tub of bacon and lays it out on a cutting board and starts chopping it up. England pulls out a few cans of baked beans and pours them into a bowl, trying to ignore America completely. "Ow!" America squeals, cutting the side of his finger with the knife. He immediately puts the injured finger in his mouth with an adorable hurt look on his face. Reluctantly, England walks up to America, letting a sigh escape from his mouth.

"Don't put your finger in your mouth you git; you just touch uncooked meat." England lectures, taking America's injured hand and observing his cut. America blushes, fiercely, looking away to hide it. "You cut it pretty bad..." England mumbles, putting his finger under running tap water before grabbing a first-aid kit out of the cupboard and wrapping up America's finger gently. America winces a little, making England look up to make eye contact with him, making America quickly look away with a "Hmpf!" England rolls his eyes, finishing wrapping up America's injury.

"There, don't go hurting yourself again..." England says softly before placing a kiss on America's wrapped injury, making America's blush deepen.

"W-Why did you kiss it?!" America inquires, pulling away, blushing from ear to ear. England suddenly realizes what he just did, his whole face turning red.

"I-I didn't... I-I... It was j-just habit I guess! You always told me to kiss your injuries when you were little to make them feel better!" England stutters an explanation.

"I-I'm not a little kid anymore! It's weird now, you freak!" America shouts back, going back to his food to avoid eye contact. England looks away, fiddling with his fingers in embarrassment. Meanwhile...

Japan and Hungary watch their roommates make their breakfast in the kitchen. Hungary's eyes twinkle at their blushes, fangirling over the two. Japan clicks multiple pictures, including one of England kissing America's wound.

"Eeeeee~ They're sooooo cuteeeeeee!" Hungary squeals quietly to avoid being caught. "D-Did you get that Japan?! That was a connection! They're totally in love with each other! They just don't know it yet~"

"Yes, I did catch that. Multiple photos of it too. I shall upload them to my computer, Photoshop it a bit, and start selling copies all over Japan." Japan states affirmatively, walking back to his bedroom.

"Japan! We absolutely must get them together! They're both just so tsundere to each other!" Hungary exclaims, grabbing onto Japan's arm.

"I agree. Do you think we can do it in two months?" Japan questions, entering his room with Hungary following.

"It'll be easy considering they already like each other! Did you see the way they looked at each other? And the way their cheeks were so red? Eeeek! It's like a yaoi FanFiction but in real life!"

"Gasp! I should write a UsUk doujinshi about all this!"

"Yes! Yes you should! I'll keep notes of everything that happens so that you can publish one after this vacation!"

Japan and Hungary high-five with big, excited smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Prussia~" France greets with a dazzling smile on his face as he runs up to the man in question.

"Mornin' Francy Pants! Can you tell Spain to quit talking about Romano?! That's all he's been talking about these past 10 hours! I'm not even exaggerating! He was talking about the stupid guy all right before bed and he even sleep-talks about him!" Prussia complains.

"B-But... He's just too adorable! How could you not love him?" Spain pouts, crossing his arms.

"Awh! I think it's just adorable how much Spain loves Roma! Besides, he's right, how could you not fantasize about him?" France smiles, day-dreaming.

"Blegh, you two homosexuals are disgusting..." Prussia rolls his eyes. "I don't think I've met a single normal gay person..."

"Oh! Speaking of homosexuals..." Frances comes out of his daydreams, turning to Prussia. "Tell me, what do you think of that adorably smexy Canadian~?"

"Who Canada? Is he gay too? I guess he's relatively normal..." Prussia mumbles.

"What? I thought Canada had a _companera_? Maddie or something?" Spain points out.

"You can't rule out the possibility of him being both!" France states. "And I can assure you he's completely single..." France eyes Prussia with an eyebrow waggle.

"Are you trying to hint something?" Prussia questions, placing his hands on his hips.

"Haven't you ever fantasized about Canada?" France inquires, leaning on Prussia's shoulder with a flirtatious look.

"No...? He's not quite as awesome as I am!" Prussia replies, giving France a questioning look.

"Guys! England and America says breakfast is ready!" Canada chimes, popping into the TV room quickly before exiting to the Dinning Room.

"Well... I suppose he is adorable-"

"I KNEW IT! CANADA! DID YOU HEAR THAT?" France shouts, chasing after the Canadian. Prussia rolls his eyes before he and Spain follow after France towards the dinning room...

* * *

A while later, all the nations come together in the dinning room, sitting around waiting for breakfast to be served. Though they're supposed to be bonding as a group, it seems the countries are staying in their usual circles. The Nordic Five all sit together, The Bad Touch Trio loudly chats with each other, Romano refuses to let Italy sit by Germany, who stays close to Canada and Japan's side, Russia and China are constantly nagging at each other, and Switzerland is having a mild argument with Austria. The only change is how Poland is chatting up with the girls rather than Lithuania, who sits alone, not talking to anyone with a slightly sad look on his face. Soon enough, England and America come into the dinning room with mounds of food in their hands.

"A meal made by America and England... This shouldn't go well..." China mumbles as the food is placed in front of him.

"I made baked beans, sausages, fried mushrooms and tomatoes-"

"Yay!" Spain interrupts England's announcement with a smile.

"I wouldn't get too excited. This is England's cooking we're talking about." Prussia nudges Spain's arm.

"-and some poached eggs to go on the side!" England finishes with a proud look on his face.

"Boring! I made bacon topped with hash browns, topped with bacon, topped with hash browns, topped with more bacon, topped with more hash browns covered with ketchup and sprinkled with bacon bits!" America exclaims.

"H-How... wonderful..." Seychelles mutters with a disgusted look on her face.

"Dig in!" Both America and England exclaim at the same time. Everyone hesitantly starts to scoop their meals, all skeptical of how it'll taste.

"There's no pasta in this... You know, I could make you guys pasta. It'd probably taste better anyway. Do you guys know how to make pasta? I could teach you! I'm the master at making pasta! All different kinds of pasta too! There's the original with-"

"Italy! Eat your meal and be thankful for it!" Germany lectures, making the poor Italian whimper.

"This is... interesting..." Japan mutters, poking at America's breakfast.

"Y'know, if you keep eating like this America, you're going to give yourself a heart attack..." Canada comments meekly.

"Yeah, but if that happens they just clear your arteries n' stuff and then everything's back to normal and you can eat whatever you want, right?" America replies with a chuckle, taking a large bite of his breakfast.

"You're a bloody idiot..." England mutters with a glare, digging into his breakfast. "Isn't anyone going to try some of my meal?"

"Well... I'll take some tomatoes... B-But the sausages a-are... green..." Spain comments with a worried look on his face.

"Ja, that's absolutely not what colour the meat is supposed to be!" Austria points out blatantly.

"I wouldn't mind trying some of your sausage England~" France flirtatiously states, looking over at the blonde from across the table.

"Why, thank you France. Do help yourself." England smiles a little, gesturing to the plate of food.

"I wasn't talking about the food Love~" France seductively replies, making England put on a look of disgust.

"You bloody pervert!" England shouts, throwing his fork at France, which he easily dodges. France just laughs a "honhonhonhon~" in response. America takes a deep breath before standing up from his chair.

"E-England! Since I'm super brave and a super nice hero, I'll try some of your sausage!" America shouts dramatically. Japan coughs loudly, covering up an instant nosebleed, his perverted mind going all places.

"J-Japan! Are you alright?" Germany inquires, glancing over to the short man as he wipes away his nosebleed.

"Completely." Japan replies calmly, politely dabbing a napkin to his nose.

"America, you don't-"

"Yes I do! It's my duty as a hero!" America cuts England off, taking the plate of sausages and stuffing almost half of the plate in his mouth. Everyone gasps, watching intently for a reaction. America finally swallows as everyone leans towards him for his response. "Actually, it's not that ba-" America cuts himself off with his own gag of disgust, nearly throwing up.

"Oh, now I really don't want any." Spain mutters, pushing his plate away from himself.

"N-No! It's fine! R-Really-" America cuts himself off again with another gag, holding onto his stomach. He swallows it down once more, trying to recuperate. "See? It's actually not that bad-Oh god..." America races off to the bathroom, making the room go silent.

"I didn't think it was that bad..." England rolls his eyes, taking another bite of his sausages.

* * *

In a small, square, sound-proof room with only a single stool and a mirror placed in it, Canada enters, humming a cutesy tune as he locks the door and sits down on the stool, staring at himself in the mirror with his big, violet eyes. He lets on a smile.

"Ahem... T-This is a little awkward but uh... T-This is a room I call the 'Stress-Release-Room'. I read once that talking to yourself is actually a great stress-reliever so I build this room dedicated to that. It's completely sound-proof, so you can say anything you want in here and no one will be able to hear you. What's said in this room stays in this room, which is really nice. A-Anyway, the actual reason I came in here; ...France. He's really really tough to deal with! I don't know how he's so hung up on getting me with Prussia... It's really all the sudden too. Maybe Prussia told him he liked me...? But even then, that's pretty all the sudden as well... I didn't even think Prussia realized I existed..." Canada rambles to himself in the mirror. "Anyway, Germany and Japan decided that a short camping trip in the woods would be good for the group. I think it's a good idea too, the only problem is... There's a lot of wildlife in the forests nearby... I-I just hope we don't run into any dangerous animals..."

_~S~R~R~_

A little while later, in the same "Stress-Release-Room" Japan enters, quietly shutting the door and sitting on the stool. He stares at himself in the mirror with a blank face before a small smile crawls onto his lips.

"This room is a very smart idea. A room where people can let all their feelings out and verbally state all their secrets without anyone hearing? Genius. What Canada doesn't know is that I've placed a recording device in the corner of the room, right up there..." Japan reveals, pointing to a small, hidden camera in the top corner of the room. "Now, all I have to do now is home that America or England come in here and confess their feelings for one another so that I'll get it on camera." Japan states his plan, his smile widening as he leaves the Stress-Release-Room...

* * *

"What did you bring for food Germany? Did you bring pasta? I could probably make pasta over the fire! Let's bring some okay? Okay Germany?" Italy rambles on, holding Germany's hand as all the nations slowly make their way out of the house, most of them carrying backpacks and sleeping bags with them. A few carry equipment for building tents and individual personal items. Germany lets out a sigh, shaking his head.

"No Italy. Japan and I already pre-made a soup that we're going to cook over the fire tonight. I also packed a few snacks for us later on. If you really need more food, we're not gonna go too far from the house." Germany reassures, constantly glancing down at their intertwined fingers.

"Okay! Oh! Can I sleep in your tent tonight Germany?" Italy asks kindly with a big smile full of hope.

"Aren't you and your brother sharing a tent with Prussia and Spain?" Germany questions, raising an eyebrow. "We all figured out our tents. Stick with the plan Italy."

Italy sighs, letting on a dramatic pout. Meanwhile...

"Mon Cheri~!" France sings, racing after the violet-eyed boy. "Don't you think Prussia-"

"Will you go get the mail from the mailbox before we head off?" Canada cuts France off, glancing to the left.

"Sure. Whatever. So back to Prussia-"

"We're leaving soon, so you should go grab it now." Canada cuts France off again, right at the sound of the name, 'Prussia'.

"Okay, I will but Prussia-"

"I've got important mail I probably need to check so..."

"Ugh, fine! I'll go get your mail..." France rolls his eyes, jogging towards the mailbox near the front gates. "What's up with him?" France mumbles to himself as he approaches the hand-crafted mailbox. France pulls out the mail absentmindedly before slowly making his way back to the group, rummaging through the letters. "Not for me, not for me, not for me..." France says to himself as he quickly reads the addresses and names listed on the letters. Suddenly he comes across a letter with the name "Madeline" written in an elegant cursive with black ink. "Oooohh... Definitely not for me..." France says deviously, placing the letter in his jacket, glancing side to side to make sure no one was watching before continuing towards the group like nothing happened.

"Okay, does everyone have everything they need? Make sure you all have a sleeping bag, a tent you're going to share, a flashlight, matches, a pillow, a pillow case, clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, a hydro-radioactive-"

"Germany-sama, I think they got everything." Japan cuts the tall German off. "Okay everyone! Let's follow Canada!"

"Which one's Canada?" Poland inquires loudly, making Canada let out a polite sigh in frustration.

* * *

As the sun sets on the campsite, not too far from the house in a small clearing are the nations, setting up their tents in their groups. _Hungary, England, Seychelles, and Poland_ share a tent, _Italy, Romano, Prussia, and Spain_ share another, _Lithuania, Norway, Denmark, and Sweden_ share one, _Germany, Finland, Austria, and Iceland_ share another, _Canada, France, Switzerland, and __Lichtenstein_ share a tent, and _China, Russia, America, and Japan_ share the last. Hungary, Seychelles, and Poland are obviously struggling with setting up their tent, but they all seem to be having a good time with each other, laughing about. Lithuania, Norway, Denmark, and Sweden have almost perfectly finished their tent, but none of them seem to be getting along; Lithuania seems especially awkward hanging around the Nordics. Germany is having trouble convincing Austria and Iceland, who sit to the side lazily, watching Germany and Finland build the tent, to actually help them. Meanwhile...

France trots over America, who's crouching close to the ground, holding onto his stomach in pain. England crouches next to him, rubbing his back.

"America! I have a question for you!" France exclaims, leaning on the America's shoulder.

"Can't it wait? He's obviously not feeling well!" England snaps, shoving him away from America.

"Oh England, why don't you ever take care of me like that when I'm sick?" France teases with a smile. England just sends a glare back.

"I'm only taking care of this idiot because... Well, though I hate to admit it, it was relatively my fault." England replies, tucking one strand of hair behind America's ear.

"I told you already... I wanted to try your breakfast... You worked so hard on it I thought-oh dear..." America cuts himself short again, just about to throw up. England quickly grabs a bucket and places it under America's head, just as he barfs up more of his breakfast. England and France cringe at the sound.

"Well, I won't be fantasizing about a Sick!America anymore..." France comments, looking any where but the bucket America had just thrown up in.

"You what?!" England inquires.

"Nothing!" France insists.

"How're you doing Darling?" England asks, letting the nickname accidentally slide as he goes back to focusing on America.

"A little better..." America blushes, but not resisting as England places a quick kiss on his forehead. France's face flushes a red, a little jealous of the attention America was getting.

* * *

~S~R~R~

"Well, I'd be lying if I wasn't envious of America. I've been sick plenty of times and England has never once come to help treat me! It's a little bit ridiculous. But, I suppose all I have to do is keep reminding myself, England still sees America as his little brother. He even told me when we went out drinking once. He would never see him in the romantic way I know America sees him. It's a little sad, but hey, this is my opening, isn't it?" France smirks at himself in the mirror of the Stress-Release-Room.

~S~R~R~

* * *

"Mind if I steal your little boyfriend for a while?" France demands more than asks, maybe a little too obvious that he disapproved. Before England can say anything, France pulls America away, closer to Japan building his tent than anyone else. Japan pretends to not be listening to their conversation, but he's quite obviously eavesdropping.

"You're pretty good at getting attention from England." France comments, stilling holding onto America.

"I'm sick! Did you not just see me throw up in that bucket?" America questions, gesturing back to where England stands, watching them curiously. "Though, I may be overreacting a little for him..." America admits, blushing a little with a dorky smile on his lips.

"Aha! So you do like his attention?" France punches America's upper arm lightly.

"Maybe..." America mumbles, rubbing the place where France had hit.

"Just remember, his caring for you is much like that of a father's, not a lover's." France points out with a smirk. America's smile fades and his eyes widen a little, realizing that what France said was right; _England was treating America like how he did when America was his "little brother"_ "Now, back to what I wanted to ask you. You're close to your brother, right?"

"S-Sure, kinda. Why?"

"I think he might be mad at me, but I'm not sure because he's still acting nice..."

"Does he tap his foot when he's talking to you?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Does he cut off your sentences saying general things like, 'Could you do the dishes?' or 'We're having such nice weather today!'?"

"Yes! Yes he does!"

"Does he look to the left when he's talking to you?"

"...Yes, actually yes."

"Oh man... He's really pissed. What did you do to him?"

"R-Really?! Erm... It's a long story... Basically I found out that Prussia has this adorable crush on Canada that he keeps denying, so I've been trying to pair them up the past couple of days and-"

"You're trying to set Canada up?! Oh no, Man. That's totally not cool. Canada absolutely hates it when people try to set him up! I once tried to set him up with this girl we met at the bar, and he totally flipped! He did the whole 'cutting-me-off' thing for like, a week!"

"Ah, really? I guess that would explain a few things... He did make me a deal though; if I could get some proof that Prussia actually liked him, he would play along with me setting the two up, but my proof isn't here! It's in Prussia's house! I'm having so much trouble I-"

"Erm... Excuse me? France-san?" Japan cuts into the conversation, politely tapping France on the shoulder. "You were asking for proof of Prussia's liking towards Canada?"

"Why yes, I was." France replies.

"I actually have some proof of that, caught on video. I could offer it to you, but I must kindly ask for something in return." Japan states.

"Anything! What do you want?" France inquires. Japan lets on an "innocent" smile. Meanwhile...

"No! You're building it wrong again Sweden!" Denmark lectures, trying to grab one of the metal poles out of Sweden's hands.

"I'm building it right. Stop interrupting me Denmark." Sweden replies with a cold glare, ripping the pole out of Denmark's hands. Lithuania and Norway watch the scene. Norway has a smile on his face while Lithuania looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time. You'll get used to it." Norway states, observing Lithuania.

"B-But don't you think we should maybe try to stop them?" Lithuania asks with a worried look as his face as Denmark tries to whack Sweden in the head with the pole.

"Nah. It's funny." Norway replies plainly.

"Your version of 'funny' is odd..." Lithuania mumbles as Poland approaches Lithuania.

"Hey Liet! We're like, totally having trouble with our tent. Do you think you could like, help us n' stuff?" Poland asks, not fully grasping Lithuania's attention as he constantly eyes Denmark and Sweden, chasing each other with metal poles in their hands.

"Y-Yeah sure just... Y-You guys! Please don't actually bash each other's brains out!" Lithuania pleads, running after the two, making Poland pout. Norway eyes Poland.

"You two close?" Norway asks curiously.

"Used to be..." Poland mumbles. "You two must be like, best buddies now, huh?"

"Maybe." Norway replies, purposely to tease Poland. The shorter blonde sighs as he walks back to his tent.

* * *

After all the countries had eaten dinner and the sun had fully set, all the Nations sat around a peaceful fire, roasting marshmallows to make smores, all chatting away about various things.

"I wouldn't worry Pol, he's just trying to get used to his new roommate. I mean, trying to join the Nordic's tight group must be tough." Seychelles reassures, patting Poland on the back.

"Yeah, the Nordics never talk to anyone but themselves. Lithuania's probably trying to get used to it all. I'm sure you two will talk all the time like you used to soon." Hungary adds. Poland nods, looking at the ground. "So... England... You and America..."

"What about us?" England quires, raising an eyebrow.

"You two close?" Hungary asks, trying to get something out of England.

"Our people seem to like each other." England replies, taking a sip of water.

"I was talking about you two..."

"Oh. No. Well... Yes... Well... I mean..."

"It's complicated?"

"...Yes."

"EEEEEE! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Hungary squeals, holding her blushing cheeks and shaking her head loudly. England, Seychelles, and Poland eye her with questioning looks on their faces. "I mean... What?"

"Hey Canada~" France playfully says, sitting in between him and America.

"Yo, Dude-"

"So, I need to ask you something." France ignores the American, who rolls his eyes as he stuffs five whole marshmallows in his mouth at once. Canada sighs.

"What is it France?" Canada questions, not really wanting to know.

"From best friend to best friend, would you mind sharing exactly where you and Germany hid the box full of activities?" France asks with a big smile.

"...That's a weird question. Why do you want to know?" Canada inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No reason... Just wondering!" France lies.

"Wait a minute... You're not even supposed to know that we have a box filled with set activities! Who told you?"

"I-I have my resources..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay! Japan wants to know, alright? I don't even care about it!" France acquiesces.

"I had a hunch. Well, unfortunately I can't tell you. Germany and I both agreed to not let Japan know so that he wouldn't sneak in there and put in all his perverted games..." Canada explains.

"Japan wouldn't do that!"

"..."

"Okay, yes, he probably would. But I made a deal with him! C'mon Mon Cheri! I'm begging you! Pleeeeeeaaaaasseee?"

"I can't. I'm really sorry. I promised."

"What if I offered this in return?" France pulls out Canada's letter from Madeline, making him gasp.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" Canada demanded, suddenly blushing as he desperately tried to reach for the letter.

"Tsk tsk! Not until you tell me where the box is!" France smirks, lifting the letter out of reach.

"B-But..."

"Or I could just open this letter, read it, and reply to her pretending I'm you~ I'll tell her all about your relationship with Prussia~"

"I-I don't have a relationship with Prussia! G-Give it back!" Canada blushes, trying to reach for the letter again. "F-Fine... It's underneath the bed in the master bedroom. It's not even hidden very well. Now please give me that letter..." Canada pleads innocently, looking down at the ground with sad eyes. France blushes at the boy's cuteness.

"Awwwwhhh~ You know I was only teasing Mon Cheri! Here you go!" France gives back the letter with a teasing smile on his face, until suddenly going serious. "Wow... You really like her, don't you?" France mumbles scratching the back of his head. Canada doesn't reply. He just walks into his tent, residing there for the rest of the night. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that..."

* * *

As the night continues to fall and the nations begin to settle in their respective tents, the camp site quiets down and the nations cuddle up in their sleeping bags, preparing for bed. In Germany's tent lies Austria, loudly complaining about Prussia and various other nations, but his complaints always seem to stem back to Prussia. Germany, Iceland, and Finland sigh, wishing he'd stop talking so they could go to sleep.

"And did you know he was stalking me while I was practicing piano one afternoon? Just sitting there, hiding in the bushes with a pair of binoculars! Ridiculous he thought I never saw him-"

"Seriously Austria, you make me prefer hanging with Norway." Iceland cuts Austria off, with a glare.

"I'm just saying!" Austria exclaims.

"Everyone settle down! We were supposed to be asleep 3.8 minutes ago!" Germany states.

"Relax Germany! It's a camp out! Anyone can sleep whenever they'd like!" Finland points out.

"Whatever, just at least try to quiet down so I can sleep." Germany replies, settling further into the bed. After Finland cheerfully exchanges "goodnight"'s to everyone, the other three settle down and eventually fall asleep. About an hour passes before Germany is awoken once more when the front flap of the tent opens and another country walks in and lies down beside Germany without hesitation or asking for permission. Germany opens one eye to find Italy squeezing into his sleeping bag and snuggling up close to his chest. "Italy? What are you doing here?"

"Romano left me in the middle of the night to snuggle with Spain... I had no one to cuddle with so I came here." Italy explains, only snuggling closer. Germany took a quick glance to make sure everyone else in the tent was sleeping and not watching the scene before responding.

"F-Fine you can stay just make sure you-"

"YAY!"

"...keep quiet."

"S-Sorry..." Italy apologizes. "I'll be quiet from now on." Italy assures. Germany nods slightly before closing his eyes, almost falling asleep when... "Sometimes I think Romano likes Spain more than he likes me."

"I thought you were going to be quiet." Germany sighs, before opening his eyes again.

"I did whisper, didn't I?" Italy smiles, making Germany roll his eyes.

"And no, I don't think Romano loves anyone more then he loves you. I know from experience how protective he is of you."

"Haha... I suppose you would know. I'm sorry about him always being so mean to you by the way. He's always been that way about everyone I've liked." Italy states without a second thought.

"L-Liked...?" Germany repeats, blushing at the thought that Italy might like him much more than a friend...

"Well yeah! I really like Germany! Did you doubt that?" Italy questioned, eyeing Germany.

"E-Er... No, no of course not." Germany replies, feeling stupid for even thinking he might feel a different way.

"That's good." Italy says peacefully, pulling Germany closer to him. "Ve~ Your muscles are warm..." Italy comments, making Germany blush again. "Ti amo Germany..."

"Ich liebe dich Italy..."

Without another word, the two finally fall asleep, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

_~S~R~R~_

"He's just so difficult to understand! I've spent so many years with him and I still never understand what he's thinking. One minute he'll be talking about how much he loves me and kissing me, the next he'll be saying how great of a 'friend' I am to him. Then I feel like a fool for thinking he ever thought about us... being... y'know... I just really wish I could understand him..." Germany talks to himself in the "Stress-Release-Room" rubbing his head in frustration.

_~S~R~R~_

* * *

"Mm... Roma~" Spain mumbles in his sleep, rolling around in his sleeping bag. Romano, who unknowingly to Spain, cuddles right beside him, only hearing creepy noises from the forestry around them. He winces at the sound of a wolf howl in the distance and jolts at the sound of an owl nearby. With tears of fear welling up in his eyes, Romano grips onto the back of Spain's shirt and pulling it close to his face as he whimpers. Spain starts to stir, slowly waking up to the sound of Romano crying into the back of his shirt.

"R-Romano? Are you okay?" Spain asks softly, rolling onto his other side to face the younger boy. "A-Are you crying?"

"I-I'm not c-crying! Just cold is all!" Romano insists, wrapping his arms around Spain, pulling himself close to his chest.

"...Are you scared?" Spain questions, wiping a tear from his eyes. Romano hesitates a response.

"Yes..." Romano admits, making Spain's eyes well up.

"THAT'S SO CUTEEEE!" Spain squeals, squishing Romano's head close to his chest.

"SHUT UP YOU DORK!" Romano shouts, whacking him on the head. Spain only winces a little before turning to the still sound asleep Prussia.

"Prussia! Wake up! Romano was scared, so he came to cuddle with me! Isn't that just adorable~?" Spain quires, nuzzling the Italian even closer than before. Prussia grumbles something before opening his eyes and glaring at Spain.

"I don't care Spain." Prussia says bluntly before going back to sleep.

"Don't worry Roma, you can cuddle with me until you fall asleep!" Spain assures.

"W-Well now I don't want too!" Romano grumbles, blushing fiercely. He tries to pull away from Spain, but Spain only pulls him in closer.

"Don't be grumpy now! Don't worry! Boss will keep you safe from anything you're scared of!"

"I thought you were over the 'boss' days..."

"I don't care who is or who isn't the 'boss', just go to sleep already!" Prussia demands, putting his pillow over his head. Spain chuckles a quiet laugh before settling down with Romano. It's not long before everyone in the tent is asleep once more. Everything is quiet until...

"ROOOARRR!" A booming growl is heard from just outside the tent, making Romano and Spain set up together, both screaming in fear.

"Y-YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP ME SAFE! WHY'RE YOU SCREAMING?!" Romano shouts, only pulling Spain closer to him.

"I NEVER SAID I WASN'T SCARED TOO!" Spain shouts back, squeezing his eyes shut. "P-PRUSSIA! DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"Hear what-"

"ROOOOOAAAAARRR!"

"-Oh, that?" Prussia questions, pointing to the shadow illuminated on the side of the tent, seemingly calm.

"Yeah, that. Do you mind checking what it is?" Spain asks calmly.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Prussia replies with a calm shrug, as another roar sounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Prussia joins Spain and Romano in screaming, suddenly not quite as calm.

"O-Okay, I'm going to make my way there and check because I'm just that awesome! Heheh..." Prussia nervously laughs. "Try not to be too meek and scared!"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WEREN'T SCARED TOO OTHER-POTATO-BASTARD!" Romano shouts. Prussia ignores Romano as he crawls slowly out of the tent. At first he doesn't see much, his eyes scanning the camp site, that is, until he turns around to see a large, brown, hairy...

"BEAAAAAAARRR!" Prussia screams, only enraging the bear more. Not long after, countries start coming out of their tents, watching as the bear starts walking slowly towards Prussia, who is cautiously walking backwards nervously. Squeezing his way through the crowd of nations, Canada eventually runs up to Prussia, standing in front of him as the bear continues to walk towards them.

"No one scream, no one shout, alright? I've got this covered." Canada huskily whispers, picking up a large backpack of food and placing it on his back. The food is obviously what the bear is interested in, so he starts to ignore Prussia and reverts his attention to the small Canadian. "I need everyone to slowly and quietly pack everything up and make your way to the house as silent as possible. I'll lead the bear away from the camp site..."

Germany nods quickly, silently getting everyone in order and packing up their items. With worried look on their faces, the nations start to head off towards the house, led by Germany, all except Prussia that is. The albino stays by Canada's side as they walk backwards, slowly making their way out of the clearing and deep into the forest.

"P-Prussia, didn't I tell you to go with Germany back to the house?!" Canada whispers, but keeping eye contact with the growling bear.

"Yeah, but I'm way too awesome to just let you get eaten by a bear alone. If I'm going to die, I might as well end it heroically so people will talk about the awesome Prussia and how he totally spared his life trying to save Canada's!" Prussia smirks, glancing over at Canada.

"W-We won't get eaten." Canada assures.

"You say with a stutter."

"O-Okay so there's a chance we might, but I have a plan..."

"And that would be...?"

"I know there's a lake nearby, surrounded by berry bushes and everything. If we lead the bear there, quickly throw this bag of food on the ground, then make a dash for it, hopefully the bear will be more attracted to the food and let us run."

"That's your plan?"

"Well what's your plan?!"

"...Don't have one."

"Exactly. The lake shouldn't be too far away. Just don't make any sharp or fast movements." Canada states. The two walk backwards silently for a minute or so before Canada mumbles again. "Almost there... Good Bear..." Canada speaks softly. "A-Ah!" Suddenly, Canada trips backwards on a rock, making him fall on his back. The sudden movement makes the bear growl as he leaps forward, about to pounce on Canada. Prussia swiftly rips the bag of food off Canada's back and throws it to the side before tackling Canada towards the opposite direction, making them fall off the path, rolling down a steep hill, holding on tightly to each other. Thankfully, the bear ignores Canada and Prussia, chasing after the bag of food. The two pant heavily as they stop rolling at the bottom of the hill with Prussia laying atop Canada. With his eyes squeezed shut, Canada winces, gripping onto his head. Prussia stays quiet for a moment until...

"Hahahaha!" Prussia laughs as sits up (but still on Canada). Canada pouts, obviously not finding it quite as funny. "That was awesome! Can you believe that? I totally saved your life! And you were so scared! Hahah!"

"Nugh... My head hurts." Canada mumbles, wincing at the pain of a large wound on his forehead. Prussia stops laughing at the sight of Canada's wound.

"Geez, that looks gross. Bet it hurts." Prussia comments, poking at the wound, making Canada jolt.

"C-Could you maybe not poke at it?" Canada asks politely. Prussia smirks with a shrug.

"Sorry. Here." Prussia mumbles, ripping a piece of the end of Canada's shirt and using the fabric to wrap around his head, covering the wound.

"That was my favourite pajama shirt..."

"Hey, I had to use something!"

"Why didn't you use your shirt?"

"Because this is my favourite shirt! Duh." Prussia replies, rolling his eyes. He starts to collect himself off the ground, brushing off the dirt. Canada's about to stand up as well when he's suddenly swept up off the ground by Prussia, bridal-style. Not before offering Canada a smile, Prussia starts making his way back to the house. At first, Canada seems hesitant, but after a little while, he stops resisting to Prussia carrying him, letting on a cute smile.

"I guess that was kinda fun..." Canada mutters.

"I'm a pretty fun guy, I know." Prussia replies with a smirk, making Canada giggle a small laugh.

"I agree; you are kinda fun..."

* * *

"Awwwwh~ That's pretty romantic, don't you think Mon Cheri?" France smiles, listening to Canada's retelling of the story. He now has on a proper bandage, after being properly treated by Japan. Both sitting on Canada's bed in their shared bedroom, France is glowing with anticipation, which is making Canada quite confused.

"Not really. He ripped my favourite shirt." Canada mumbles, glancing down as his torn shirt. France constantly glances at the door with beady eyes, obviously excited for something. "What's up with you? Why do you keep looking at the door?"

"You'll see~" France replies with a smile, just before a small knock comes on the door.

"Are you inviting people over? France, I'm tired. Can't I just go to sleep?" Canada sighs as France goes to get the door.

"I think you'll want to stay awake for this!" France states, opening the door to see Japan with his thin, sleek labtop in his hands.

"Konbanwa. Sorry for the late intrusion. I have your proof France." Japan states, going over to the desk immediately and opening up his computer.

"Proof...? Of what?" Canada questions, following Japan and peering over his shoulder, looking at the computer screen. A long video plays; it's a complete recording of the Stress-Release-Room, revealing almost all of the nation's secrets. "Is that-"

"Hush Cheri. Just watch." France cuts Canada off, who is quite annoyed at the fact that Japan had been recording the countries the whole time. Eventually after skipping through hours of footage, Prussia comes on the screen. Japan stops fast-forwarding, playing the video normally. Prussia talks about a few things, most of which are about him being awesome, but eventually Prussia starts talking about something a bit more serious.

"It was really only recently that I realized I like him. I thought he was annoying to be honest before. I don't know what it was that made me change my mind. Maybe it was his violet eyes? They're a pretty amazing colour; almost as beautiful as mine! Maybe it was his hair... He does have really nice hair... Or maybe it's just everything about him. He's cute and kind once you really get to know him, he likes nature, I'd imagine he'd be pretty romantic, and every time I see him I just... I change... I try to keep up my usual cockiness, but it's hard to not just melt at the sight of him and turn into one of those annoying fangirls, swooning over their crush. It's weird. I'm not sure I've ever had such a big crush on anyone before. And though it kinda annoys me that I'm acting like a teenager... I kinda like this feeling." Prussia says on the recording, smiling before he slowly exits the room, looking like he feels way more relaxed. Japan then turns off the computer, looking over at Canada for a reaction. Canada doesn't say anything. He just stares at the ground with his cheeks flushed red, fiddling with his fingers.

"Canada...?" France mumbles, almost inaudibly.

"I-Is it normal to feel a little bit embarrassed?" Canada asks, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Oh Mon Cheri! Absolutely! It's just the beginning of a little thing called 'love'." France replies, patting his head.

"T-That was just so... nice... and... I..." Canada struggles to find the right words.

"Relax Cheri, lie down. You can sleep on it all." France smiles, as Canada lies down on the bed. As Japan leaves the room with a bow, France shuts the door behind him and prepares to turn out the lights. "Love is definitely in the air~" France hums, turning out the light.

* * *

_**BAM! DONE! FINISH! KAPOW! I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!**_

_**Writing PruCan is seriously the best thing ever. I just feel so fluffy and askdjsakabdjadja :3 (Same goes for GerIta. Sometimes I just think about those two randomly in public and I'll just roll around on the ground squealing like a freak... Yeah... I realize now why I have no friends...)**_

_**I think a few of you will notice that I'm writing this a lot like LoZ Total Drama Island! I even added the "Stress-Release-Room" which is much like the Confessional. I know it isn't the most "detailed" and "poetic" style of writing, but then again, it is a comedy. Keeping it mostly dialog and simple is how I like to make it when it comes to humour :) **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews you guys! I think I got like two reviews in the first half an hour I posted this which made me feel AMAZAAAAA~ You're all seriously the best! I hope you'll stick with this story til the end! Be sure to leave a review! Good or bad, it helps me either way! **_

_**Whale, I have nothing left to say... so...**_

_**PEACE OUT LOSERS!**_

_**...**_

_**I'm sorry! None of you are losers. I was just impersonating Prussia and-**_

_Subconscious Me: Yeah, they got it Dino._

_**Oh... Okay...**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino**_


End file.
